


Senya x Outlander drabble

by failedfetus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: BioWare, F/F, Player relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failedfetus/pseuds/failedfetus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something I thought-up during my Outlander playthrough. This is during the battle on the tower after Heskal called Arccan. </p>
<p>I apoglize for typos and formatting. Just let me know and I will fix them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senya x Outlander drabble

You begin to clash again, this time with Arccan. You feel the heartbeats of everyone with you.  
Time stopped again, you sigh as Valkorion appears.  
"You know what's about to happen. Use my-"  
"Just leave me alone! I'd rather die than covert to your ways!!" And after that, all you felt was a surging pain in your lower abdomen. All was coming to end, you knew it. Everything you worked for... Everything everyone worked for...  
You fall to your kneels, looking up at Arccan. "You won't win... You know that." He laughs.  
"You truly are pathetic. You got lucky to even get this far."  
And with that, you were pushed off the tower.  
"This is it..." You thought. "I'm at the end of my road..." You close your eyes and drift into what feels like a forced sleep.  
"I won't let you die." You hear among the blasts. "You'll be alright." You can't bring yourself to reply, in fact, you can't move at all.

 

"She's lost a lot of blood." You hear Lana say. You can feel that you've been laid down.  
"I know... Just leave us! If this is it for her I'd rather it not be us fighting." Senya spoke softly. You hear footsteps leave. Senya sit next to you, looking away from you.

 

"I suppose this is goodbye..." You mumble. Senya looks at you, shocked. "I didn't think-"

"You don't have to say anything." The knight spoke, still soft. "You wanted to hear me sing. I will... For you."

You close your eyes, but by the first chorus, you know you won't open them again. 

 


End file.
